Death of the Cheesecake
by absolute.verisimilitude
Summary: parental guidance recommended for cheesecakes with weak stomachs...man i was high or sumthing when i wrote this, oh well, its basically about a scientific anaylsis of cheesecake and anime!


Death of a Cheesecake

Death of a Cheesecake

(mwa hahaha)

By Me…hehehe and my obsessed friend which for now will remain nameless ::cough *Olivia*cough:: um…yeah… Disclaimer: Oh…of course I own all these character…that's is why I'm wasting my not very valuable time writing this fanfic…instead of making it into an actual episode and making millions of dollars by the second…mwahahaha…

101 ways to kill a cheesecake (ok it's not 101…so sue me…wait….no don't sue me…uhhh moving on with the story)

1.Teach Misato the wonderful discovery of a cheesecake-beer float

Misato- Hey, not a bad idea. ::goes off in search for cheesecake, beer already in hand::

2.Introduce Kero-chan and Spinel Sun and Yuki-san to cheesecake and enjoy the 

mayhem that ensues afterwards.

3.….hmm…well…there really is no secret in how to kill a cheesecake….basically…leave it 

around anywhere and eventually some anime character will consume it in one bite.

Watch (or read) as I demonstrate. ::author dresses up in white lab coat and leaves random cheesecake on floor of

Duo's Deathscythe's Cockpit:: 

Duo-dum de dum…oooohhh cheesecake….the peace of the colonies can wait, however the cheesecake can't ::starts to consume cheesecake:: 

Wufei-INJUSTICE!! THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!HOW CAN THE BAKA-DUO GET A CHEESECAKE AND I CAN'T!!! 

Duo-::laughs maniacally and spues cheesecake everywhere:: MWA HA HA!!!

::giant sea bass hits both pilots on their heads even though they are both in their gundams, which are almost indestructible::

Wufei-::looks to see where the heck the sea bass came from::

Duo-::pats head. Seeing that there was no harm done, continues eating his oh so yummy cheesecake::

~meanwhile~

Heero, Trowa, and Quatre have been watching the whole time.

::Heero and Trowa sigh and shake their heads in disbelief::

::Quatre shudders at the thought of what Duo will do after he has devoured the cheesecake::

::Author take down notes:: hm…interesting. Well as u can see the simple delicious factor of the cheesecake is too overwhelming to resist. 

Duo-Hey, I want more cheesecake. ::looks towards author:: U have more cheesecake don't u?! GIMME!!!! 

Author-uh oh…uh ::runs off::

Duo-HEY!!! I WANT MORE CHEESCAKE!!!!

Experiment II

~At Goku's house after a hard day of dying and being resurrected, Goku wanders around in search of a snack to tide him over before dinner. That is when a room full of cheesecakes are stumbled upon.~

Goku- Hey, cheesecake. I love cheesecake…but then again there is no food I hate…oh well, now for a little snack. ::starts wolf down the cheesecakes, pan and all:: mmmmm…..nothing like a good snack after being dead.

Author- Like u couldn't see that coming…well on with the next experiment.

Duo-::stumbles in the same room as Goku, who is still eating:: Hey! More cheesecake! 

Author- AH! What are u doing! You're not supposed to be here! Get out! 

Duo- ::ignores author and immediately dives in to the smorgasbord::

Author- ::hoee:: -_- 

~Duo and Goku eventually come to the last thing of cheesecake…~

Goku-grr…..

Duo-grr….

Author-uh…this isn't going to be good ::runs off again::

Experiment III

Duo-mmm…::licks fingers one by one:: yummy ::pats stomach:: *burp*

Author- HEY! What did u do with all my cheesecake!?

Duo- I ate 'em

Author-What happened with you and Goku?

Duo- I let him have the last ones after I stole your keys ::throws keys to author::

Author-::catches keys:: that means…uh oh! Did you eat all of them?!

Duo-*burp* yep…and it was gooood….

Author-uh oh…uh Duo your kawaii and all, but do u know how much fat is in a cheescake?

Duo-huh

Author-::slaps self:: ay yi yi…what am I gonna do with you…

Duo-what's fat?

Author-huh?

Duo-What is it?

Author-u honestly don't know?

Duo-::knods::

Author-THAT EXPLAINS IT!!!!!!

Duo-::stares at author::

Author-I'VE DISCOVERED THE SECRET OF WHY ALL ANIME CHARACTERS LOOK ANOREXIC!!!! THERE IS NO FAT!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

Duo-::stares strangely at author. Seeing that there is no more cheesecake, Duo goes off to annoy Heero::

Author-::still laughing like a lunatic::

Everyone-^_^;;::smiles and slowly runs off::

A/N: Yeah this was my first one…it was kinda spontaneous. I was like…hmm…I have an account on fanfiction.net…let's write something…then my friend suddenly called. So I asked her what I should write about and she just saiz death of a cheesecake out of no where and that's how this started…well this sux and I know…I usually have better writing skills than this….well sux 4 u cuz u wasted ur time reading this sucky fanfic…oh and btw didn't mean to diss any anime pplz, or anorexic pplz…I was just writing a fanfic…sheesh…review it or not…see if I give a crap…


End file.
